Giacomo Dante
Giacomo Dante a member of the Italian separatist terrorist organization known as the "Five Republics Faction", apparently involved in the bombings that killed the parents of SWA personnel Jean and Guise Croche. Dante is a mercenary who joined the FRF not out of support for their ideals, but out of simple blood lust, being "addicted" to the thrill of battle. Dante is involved in a bombing of the St. Marks Belltower in a Venice, which he actually uses as a trap to send the Social Welfare Agency (SWA) out into the open. Dante manages to kill three of the SWA cyborgs, two of them with claymore mines and one, Beatrice, with a Denel NTW-20 20mm anti-materiel rifle. Dante later goes on to hold up a nuclear power plant in Turin with the aid of numerous FRF terrorists armed with NTW-20 and Barret .50 anti-materiel rifles to combat the SWA cyborgs, as well as rocket launchers, Stinger missiles, automated sentry guns and even a VBM Freccia armoured personnel carrier and a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun to combat conventional Italian military forces. Battle vs. Mattias Nilsson (by SPARTAN 119) Mattias Nilsson: Giacomo Dante: Square in a town in northern Italy Mattias Nilsson's M2 Bradley APC rolled down the deserted streets, only barely wide enough for it. As it rolled into the square, several 25mm rounds pinged off the armor. Nilsson turned the turret to see a VBM Freccia APC with him dead in its sights. Nilsson fired the Bradley's TOW missile launcher, sending a missile into the side of the Freccia APC, causing it to explode in a flash of fire, but only killing one of Dante's men. A FRF merc on the roof one of the buildings retaliated, firing an AT4 at the Bradley, destroying it, killing one of the Allied Nations soldiers inside. Nilsson and the other four soldiers he was working with, however managed to get out of the burning vehicle. Nilsson raised his RPO-A rocket launcher and pulled the trigger, firing a thermobaric rocket into building where Dante's man fired the AT4, killing him and blowing away the front of the building Suddenly, the upper body of an AN soldier exploded in a mist of blood and gore. An AN sniper took cover behind the Bradley APC, spotting one of Dante's men, armed with a Denel NTW-20 in a building on the west side of the square. The sniper fired, scoring a headshot that caused the FRF sniper's head to practically explode. Suddenly the sniper himself met the same fate as his target, blown apart by an anti-materiel round. . Nilsson spotted Dante in the tower of a church directly in front of him. Nilsson raised a second RPO-A tube and took aim at the tower. Dante saw Mattias take aim with the launcher and ran down the stairs of the tower, making it out of the tower, and into the main church building just as the explosion leveled the church tower, killing Dante's spotter. Nilsson led the two remaining AN soldiers towards the church, XM8s in hand. An AN infantryman burst in first, only the be caught in the blast of a Claymore mine. Nilsson and the last surviving soldier advanced into the church. A FRF merc armed with an M4 carbine bursts out from behind a pew, only to be cut down by a burst from the last AN soldier's XM8. . The last AN soldier, however, is cut down second later by Giacomo Dante, who fires his M4 down from the choir balcony. Mattias fires at Dante with his XM8, driving down the staircase into the main area of the church. Dante fired a burst of fire that narrowly missed Mattias, who dove out of the way behind a pew. Nilsson raised his XM8 and took dead aim at Giacomo Dante, firing a three round burst, one of the rounds scoring a perfect headshot. Mattias walked over to Dante's body and took a photo to confirm the death of the HVT. WINNER: Mattias Nilsson Expert's Opinion While both Nilsson and Dante were dangerous, highly trained mercenaries, Nilsson's superior firepower gave him the edge in this battle. As there was no voter turnout, this is a "exhibition match" decided by the author. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Italian Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Rebels